The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies
The Waking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies, or TWD X CoDZ for short, is an upcoming episodic Graphic adventure/Action horror crossover series between Telltale Games/Skybound's The Walking Dead video game series and Treyarch's Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Mode. The series is considered canon in its own universe. Plot Episodes Season 1 Cast Season 1 (In order of appearance) *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine - Ep.1-5 *Owen Thomas as Omid - Ep.1 *Mara Junot as Christa - Ep.1 *Nolan North as Edward Richtofen - Ep.1-5 *Steve Blum as "Tank" Dempsey - Ep.1-5 *Fred Tatasciore as Nikolai Belinski - Ep.1-5 and Ludvig Maxis - Ep.1-5 (Voice) *Tom Kane as Takeo Masaki - Ep.1-5 *Julian Kwasneski as Winston - Ep.1 *Johnny Arkoosh as Victor - Ep.1 *Jared Emerson-Johnson as Ralph - Ep.1 *Scott Porter as Luke - Ep.1-5 *Brian Sommer as Peter Joseph Randall - Ep.1-3 *Brian Bremer as Nick - Ep.1-5 *Shay Moore as Rebecca - Ep.1-5 *Dorian Lockett as Alvin - Ep.1-5 *Andrew Chaikin/Kid Beyond as Carlos - Ep.1-5 and Roman Ep.1 (Corpse) *Louisa Mackintosh as Sarah - Ep.1-5 *Julie Nathanson as Samantha Maxis - Ep.1-5 *Michael Madsen as William Carver - Ep.2-3 *Wylie Herman as Matthew - Ep.2 *Kiff VandenHeuvel as Walter - Ep.2 *Julia Farmer as Sarita - Ep.2-5 *Gavin Hammon as Kenny - Ep.2-5 *Erin Yvette as Bonnie - Ep.2-5 *Owen Thomas as Troy - Ep.2-3 *Julian Kwasneski as Johnny - Ep.2 *Rashida Clendening as Tavia - Ep.3-5 *Sean Ainsworth as Hank - Ep.3 *Unknown as Tyler - Ep.3-4 *Unknown as Tisha - Ep.3-4 *Kumail Nanjiani as Reggie - Ep.3 *Dan White as Mike - Ep.3-5 *Christine Lakin as Jane - Ep.3-4 *Unknown as Vera - Ep.3-4 *Cissy Jones as Shel - Ep.3 *Brett Pels as Becca - Ep.3-5 *Unknown as Lowell - Ep.3-4 *Jace Smykel as Wyatt - Ep.3 *Anthony Lam as Vince - Ep.3 *Vegas J. Jenkins as Russell - Ep.3 *None as Jon Sandusky - Ep.4 *Michael Ark as Arvo - Ep.4-5 and Vitali - Ep.4-5 *None as Alvin Jr. - Ep.4-5 *Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett - Ep.5 (Flashback) *Unknown as Natasha - Ep.4-5 *Unknown as Buricko - Ep.4-5 *Rebecca Schweitzer as Edith - Ep.5 Inspirations Inspirations for The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies include: * Treyarch's Call of Duty Series ** Call of Duty: World At War ** Call of Duty: Black Ops ** Call of Duty: Black Ops II ** Call of Duty: Black Ops III ** Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 * Telltale Games' The Walking Dead Game ** The Walking Dead: Season One ** The Walking Dead: Season Two ** The Walking Dead: A New Frontier ** The Walking Dead: The Final Season * Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead * Edward Bulwer-Lytton's Vril: The Power of the Coming Race * James Hilton's Lost Horizon * Igor Witkowski's The Truth About The Wonder Weapon (Polish: Prawda o Wunderwaffe) * Various conspiracy theories relating to: **Element 115 **Die Glocke **Tunguska Event **Area 51 Trivia *Like the original universe version of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead Game, the outbreak in the crossover universe began on July 20th, 2003. References TBA. External Links TBA. Category:Browse Category:Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies Wikia